Herbstwind
by lucinde27
Summary: Die letzten Minuten im Leben Severus Snapes ... Achtung: Geschichte entstand ein Jahr vor dem Halbblutprinzen! Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren im Harry Potter Universum gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die will ich ihr auch nicht wegnehmen. Nur sie sind zu faszinierend, um sie in nur einer Buchreihe zu verschließen, nicht wahr?

**Warnung: Diese Geschichte wurde ein Jahr vor dem Halbblutprinzen geschrieben!**

Ich habe heute endlich einmal meinen PC aufgeräumt und sie wieder entdeckt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mich geritten hat, sie zu schreiben, aber ich habe damals gedacht, sie ist zu ungeheuerlich für die Severus Snape – Fangemeinde und sie irgendwann vergessen. Doch in Anbetracht des „Halbblutprinzen" entbehrt sie nicht einer gewissen Ironie, drum wage ich es jetzt einfach mal, sie hochzuladen.

Ähm, sie ist irgendwie … düster ….und seltsam … doch urteilt selbst.

**Herbstwind**

„Komm mit!", lockt der Tod mit schmeichelnden Rufen. Noch fern, nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe, doch klar vernehmbar.

Sein Atem stockt. Es ist ein Innehalten vor dem Drohenden und doch Unausweichlichen.

Angst, Severus? Der Spott in seiner Stimme wurde verfeinert und perfektioniert im Laufe eines sinnlosen und elenden Lebens.

„Komm mit!" dringt es noch einmal durch das Rauschen der sterbenden Blätter. „Komm mit!"

Natürlich! Nur ein Waldkauz! Ein kurzes, kaltes Lachen entfährt seiner Kehle.

Noch nicht der Meister selbst, der grimmige Bruder des Schlafes. Nicht der Schnitter der ahnungslosen Ähre, die sich so naiv dem Licht entgegenstreckt und doch vor der scharfen Schneide seiner Sense kapitulieren muss. Nein! Nicht der Tod persönlich! Nur sein Lakai, das Käuzchen, durchschneidet den Grabgesang des Herbstwindes und kündet von seiner nahenden Ankunft.

Denn er wird kommen, das ist gewiss!

So sicher, wie die Nacht den Tag verdrängt, der Donner dem Blitz folgt und Verrat letztendlich den Tod nach sich zieht – seit Ewigkeiten.

Und er weiß, dass der Tod auf ihn wartet, schon lange. Und dass der kleine Aufschub, den der Kauz ihm gewährt, so etwas wie seine Henkersmahlzeit ist – geschenkte Zeit, in der er noch einmal das Leben kosten darf, bevor einer seiner Atemzüge der letzte sein wird. Ja, er weiß, dass es geschehen wird.

Noch in dieser Nacht ...

Nur wann? Wann? Seine Augen, die bisher von den undurchdringlichen Schatten der Dunkelheit gefesselt waren, beginnen unruhig hin und her zu wandern. Sein Körper löst sich aus der Starre, die ihn mit der Nacht - seiner Verbündeten - verschmelzen lässt. Eine Hand fährt in sein Gesicht, streicht die Strähnen seines Haares zurück, die der scharfe Wind immer wieder provozierend durch seine Augen peitscht.

Ein zögernder Schritt. Noch einer.

Unter seinen Füßen stöhnt das Laub, Teil einer sterbenden Natur und bald auch Zeuge seines eigenen Sterbens. Ein hübsches Grab! denkt er. Jung und grün im Frühling, entfaltet es sich lustvoll dem Leben. Dann, im Lauf des Sommers, ein atemberaubendes Wechselspiel zwischen den Liebkosungen der Sonne und der Auszehrung tagelanger Trockenheit. Zwischen dem erfrischenden Bad eines warmen Regens und dem Kampf gegen brausende Sturzbäche aus zornigen Gewitterwolken. Und schließlich die Ohnmacht gegen den Todesstoß des Herbstwindes. Dann ist es schwach, zerrissen und verfault – wie die Seele eines Tränkemeisters, dessen Totenbett es formen wird. Ein Totenbett in der Kälte des Winters, aus der es kein Erwachen gibt.

Sollte er vielleicht auf die Knie fallen und um Gnade flehen für sein Leben? Winselnd wie ein Hund im Angesicht der drohend erhobenen Hand seines Herrn? Ist sein jämmerliches Dasein es wert, verlängert zu werden unter dem Joch ewiger Dankbarkeit gegenüber der Barmherzigkeit seines Gönners?

Nein! Sofort verwirft er diesen Gedanken, der wie der Samen eines lästigen Unkrauts in seine Seele geweht wurde, um dort das Pflänzchen „Hoffnung" zu säen. Nein! Mit einem kräftigen Ruck ist der Keimling wieder entfernt. Nein! Keine Gnade für den Verräter. Jeder Regelverstoß verdient eine angemessene Strafe. Unerlaubtes Reden im Unterricht – 10 Punkte Abzug. Eine falsche Zutat für den Trank – 20 Punkte Abzug. Ein Dolchstoß in das Herz seines Mentors – Abzug aller Lebenspunkte für Severus Snape!

Er horcht in die Nacht, doch der gierige Ostwind verschlingt nun alle Geräusche, mit weit aufgerissenem Maul frisst er jeden Ton, den er fassen kann und sein ungebärdiges Schmatzen dröhnt in den Ohren.

Dunkle Roben umflattern seine Gestalt und er breitet die Arme aus wie Flügel, spreizt die langgliedrigen Finger und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. „Komm, komm und hol mich!", ruft er grimmig. Doch der Sturm treibt ein böses Spiel mit seinen Worten. Er verschluckt sie nicht – nein, er fängt sie auf wie Federn, lässt sie trudeln und tanzen und schnippt sie mit kleinen, harten Stößen in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon, so dass sie, hilflos durcheinander wirbelnd, in panischer Suche nacheinander, sich doch für immer verlieren in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Sein Blick sucht den Himmel ab. Auch der Mond hat sich heute Nacht hinter schwarzen Wolkenschleiern verborgen, sein Trauerkleid angelegt. Doch trauert er nicht um ihn, den Verräter, oh nein – er trauert um seine Opfer! All die unschuldigen Seelen, die ruhelos die Zeit durchwandern, bis ihr Tod endlich gesühnt ist. Sie alle warten hinter den Bäumen, dem dichten Buschwerk und dem wuchernden Gestrüpp. Sie alle haben die Eintrittskarten für das Schauspiel, das heute Nacht Premiere hat und die einzige Vorstellung bleiben wird, mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Sie alle wissen: in dieser Nacht wird es geschehen ...

Doch noch ist es nicht soweit! Noch immer nicht! Der Henker lässt ihn zappeln wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz. Vielleicht lauert er mit den ruhelosen Seelen irgendwo in der Schwärze der Nacht und beobachtet ihn? Schärft lustvoll seine Axt? Foltert ihn mit jeder quälenden, zerrinnenden Sekunde, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen?

Langsam fällt seine Gestalt in sich zusammen, auf die Knie, der Kopf sinkt auf die Brust.

Vielleicht aber gewährt er ihm auch die Zeit, ein Gefühl zu entwickeln, dass er ihm nicht zutraut – Reue? Er lacht. Ein bitteres Lachen. Oh ja, er bereut!

Er bereut seine Schwäche, der süßen Verlockung der Macht erlegen zu sein.

Er bereut all seine falschen Entscheidungen.

Er bereut, auf keiner Seite denn seiner eigenen gestanden zu haben.

Er bereut, den Kampf gegen das dunkle Erbe der Bösartigkeit verloren zu haben.

Er bereut, _ihn_, der ihm als Einziger wirklich vertraut hat, verraten zu haben.

Er bereut. Und hasst sich selbst. Doch es ist zu spät …

„Du wartest schon auf mich?", erklingt die sanfte Stimme hinter ihm und sein Zauberstab wirbelt aus seiner Hand, noch ehe er den nächsten Augenaufschlag tut. Er richtet sich auf, langsam, schöpft jede Bewegung aus, die seine letzte sein könnte und dreht sich herum, lächelnd empfängt er den Todesengel.

„Ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet", flüstert es aus seinem Mund, seidig, dunkel, erwartungsvoll.

Der stürmische Nachtwind hält mit einem Mal den Atem an. Die ganze Welt scheint still zu stehen und gebannt zu lauschen. Die Blätter und Zweige verharren in ihrem Totentanz.

„Du weißt, dass ich das tun muss, Severus. Ich muss sie vor dir schützen. Der Junge muss leben. Und ich muss dich vor dir selbst schützen ..."

Ruhe. Kein Laut. Kein angstvolles Ächzen der Zweige, kein Donnern des Sturms. Fließende, alles umfassende Stille.

„Ja." Seine Stimme ist leise und entspannt und er schließt die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß ..."

Albus Dumbledore hebt den Zauberstab und seine blauen Augen brechen vor Qual, als er die Worte murmelt, die ein Leben beenden, das nicht mehr zu retten ist und somit das Leben desjenigen retten, der sich den Platz seines Herzens mit dem zum Tode Verurteilten teilen muss.

„Avada ...

Die folgenden Laute fängt der Wind, plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwacht, trägt sie durch die Lüfte, lässt sie wirbeln, tanzen, Salti schlagen, Kapriolen, schnell, immer schneller ...

Bis er sie endlich fallen lässt in die eiskalten Arme der wartenden Seelen, die sie, Beifall seufzend für das so lang ersehnte Schauspiel, tief in ihrem Schoß verbergen, so dass sie in immerwährender Dunkelheit fortklingen ...

„... Kedavra..."

Ende


End file.
